The Chaotic Relationship of Eris and Dusk Shine
by 6ix
Summary: Dusk Shine has been in a crazy relationship with Eris ever since she decided to crash his birthday party two years ago. Their opposing nature has made ever day of their love just as exciting and unorthodox as the first day it started. Follow Dusk Shine as he tries to keep his sanity with the girl that drives him crazy in more ways than one.


The Chaotic Relationship of Eris and Dusk Shine by 6ix

* * *

My Little Dusky

As the sunset, Dusk Shine made his way to his library home in Ponyville, ecstatic to be back after five days of running around on errand for Prince Solaris.

As he opened the door and stepped through, he braced himself for what he knew was coming.

"Dusky!" cried Eris as she tackled him. She wrapped him up in her arms and flew him around the library, nuzzling him till it hurt. After his cheek was rubbed raw, she squeezed him into her bosom, turning his purple coat blue as he lost oxygen.

Just as the world grew dark through Dusk's eyes, Eris put him down and hovered above him, watching as he coughed and regained his color.

"Hey gorgeous," as he's come to call her. "Did you miss me?"

"Nope." Eris joked as she gave him a big smile.

"Right, so what have you been up to? Did you and Spines get along?"

Eris flew up to Dusk, encircling him on the floor and brought herself to his eyes.

As a female draconequus, Eris was smaller than her male counterparts, but she was still a head taller than her colt-friend Dusk Shine.

"We did kind of have a girl's night in. We didn't fight or anything but I arranged for her to have a sleepover at the Apples'."

"Oh, well, that's nice of you." He responded.

Eris lowered her voice a little. "I told her she was going to Elusive's place."

"Eris!" Dusk yelled at her, but he couldn't help but laugh. "That's mean!" he said through his laughter.

Over the last two years Eris had really rubbed off on Dusk, making him a little less politically correct and a little more light-hearted, he even helped their friend Berry pull a few pranks. The same was true in reverse; Eris had really calmed down a lot and was even getting along with most of the group; Elusive and her still butted heads now and then, but no more than Elusive did with the other stallions in their circle of friends.

Berry once said that Eris had taken the stick out of Dusk, but was still holding it. Eris, of course, responded with, "Kinky,"

"Yes, but you should have seen her face when we got to the Apples, haha priceless." She said as she ran a claw through his mane. Her eyes becoming a little glossed over as she looked into his.

Dusk loved her eyes, to this day he still falls into them. Along with her crazy unkempt mane that accented her cute face; he got lost in her face quite often.

"Oh! I have wanted to ask you something ever since you left." Eris said as she got off the floor, breaking their mutual trance.

"Tell me. Do you find me sexy?" Eris ran a claw through her crazy mane and the other down her body as she batted her eyes at him; Dusk just laughed at her teasing.

"Of course," he answered.

"Do you like my body?" She spun around, placed a single claw on the edge of her mouth and gave him her best 'I'm so innocent look'

"Every inch of it." He answered through another laugh. He knew she was about to ask him for something, but he has grown to love their little games.

She flew up to him and nuzzled his cheek kissing it lightly before whispering in his ear. "Do you loooooove me?"

"More than you can measure." He said as he rubbed his head into her white, soft mane.

"Then if I had a dick, would you suck it?"

All sense of reason ejected from Dusk's brain as his eyes became void of any intelligence.

"Uh wh- da ehh eh." nothing but incoherent sounds of unfinished thoughts escaped his mouth.

Eris threw herself on the floor laughing uncontrollably as she held on to her ribs.

A knock at the door interrupted her fits of glee.

Eris flew over and opened it to Berry and Blitz.

"Yay! My third and fourth favorite colts; what can I do to you boys?"

"Hey Eris," Berry said smiling and waving at her.

"Did you mean to say 'for you'?" Blitz asked with a raised eye brow.

"Nope," Eris said with a toothy smile.

"Right," Blitz said trying to ignore the implications dancing through his mind. "Well, Berry wanted to throw a welcome home party for Dusk Shine, but I convinced him it would be more special if it was just a few of us that came to see him."

"Sounds, fun! Come in, Dusky is zonked out inside."

Just as the two stallions started to head inside, Eris closed the door on them. The two looked at each other for a moment and then Blitz opened the door again.

Inside they found their friend, Dusk Shine, staring off into nothing, his face devoid of thought and emotion, his pupils the size of dimes, drool was hanging off his mouth, while his coat was a dull purple.

"Wow," Berry commented as he went up to his buddy. He waived a hoof in front of his eyes and then knocked on the side of his head, making a wooden hollow sound.

The two heard rummaging coming from the kitchen.

"You weren't kidding, Eris," Berry yelled to the kitchen assuming that was her. "He's gone," He said through a laugh.

Eris came out with a tea-tray balanced on her tail.

Blitz was looking at Dusk with a concerned look on his face.

"Could you have waited a day before giving our buddy an aneurism?" he said as Eris joined them.

"He'll be fine," she said waving a dismissive hand at him.

"What did you do to him this time?" Berry asked finding it amusing.

"I asked him a question." She answered as she set the tray down.

"What was the question? Blitz asked suspiciously.

"Sorry boys but," she pointed at Berry. "You wouldn't get it," then pointed at Blitz. "And you would just say yes, at least to yourself. Let's just say that there is a huge conflict going on in my little Dusky. One where his dick is saying 'hell no', his heart is saying 'yes', and his brain saying 'what the buck'."

"Never mind," Blitz said quickly. "I don't think I want to know."

"Tea, boys?" Eris asked pouring herself a cup.

Berry started to ask for some, but Blitz suddenly punched him in the shoulder.

"Don't, the last time I drank her tea I was peeing rainbows."

Berry noticed movement in the corner of his eye as Dusk Shine came to.

"We've been together for two years." Dusk said as he took a step to his partner. "Lived together for 18 months." Eris turned to him, her claws behind back, and a playful and cute smile on her face.

"I'm the protégée of the prince, valedictorian of every school I have attended." He took another step towards her. "Yet, still, you find some way to lobotomise me."

Eris lunged forward and closed the rest of the distance between the two, embracing Dusk.

"You know you love it," Eris told him as she ran a claw from the base of his neck to end of his jaw, sending goosebumps down his spine.

"Sad part is, you're right." Dusk admitted as he looked into her eyes.

"Okay, well, we'll be going now," Blitz said in an uneasy voice.

"Why?" Berry asked, not taking his eyes off the couple. "It's just getting good."

Blitz hooked his hoof around the back of Berry's neck and dragged him to the door.

"Have fun you two." Berry cried out just as Blitz closed the door behind them; the comment caused Dusky to blush a little.

"So, what's your answer?" Eris asked as she held her colt.

"I-I um…"

Without warning, Eris pushed Dusk across the library and playfully pinned him against the wall.

"Ya'know, as the spirit of chaos I can turn myself male." She said with a mischievous smile. She pressed herself against Dusk upright body and whispered in his ear. "And I can make you female."

Dusk was on the verge of reverting back to his dumbfounded state of mind, but then Eris ran her tongue from the base of his ear to the tip; making him lose track of anything he was thinking. Looking into her eyes again, Dusk became reminisce about how all the crazy started.

* * *

Over two years ago Eris crashed Dusk's birthday party. Elusive tried to kick her out, and was honestly a little nasty about it. Dusk decided to come to her defense and allowed her to stay. Unfortunately it did prove to be a mistake as the evening went on.

Eris made a complete disaster out of the event, causing an argument to break out between her and Dusk Shine, which somehow morphed into a heated debate over the nature of magic.

Before the two knew it, so much time had gone by that they had been left alone in the dark.

"Dang, well that's the end of this," Eris said as she tried to fly off.

"Oh no you don't," Dusk said as he pulled her back down to the ground by her tail. "You're not getting off the hook that easy. Meet me at the Canterlot art museum tomorrow and we'll finish this."

Eris shoved her face into his. "You're on, pretty boy!" she said. "But I…where's the art museum? I've never been."

"What?!" Dusk looked at her like she'd committed some kind of egregious crime. "You've never been to the art museum?! Knowing you, you would love the modern art section."

It was the start of a very unexpected relationship.

* * *

"You really keep me on end of my hooves, gorgeous," Dusk said in a loving manner.

"My little Dusky can take it," She said to him as she nuzzled his nose with hers.

"So, you're saying I can _take_ you?" Dusk asked, with his own mischievous smile.

"Any other colt would be in the loony bin by now, so yes," she dug her body deeper into his. "You can take me."

Dusk Shine, still pinned up right, placed one leg around the small of her back and the other around the back of her head. He then pushed against the wall with one of his hind legs; forcing Eris to fall backwards with him on top.

Eris started laughing and giggling as Dusk playfully nibbled on her neck and shoulder.

Eris wouldn't submit for long and pushed Dusk off her and flew up to the second floor to their room in a fit of giggles; her colt-friend right behind her.

After Eris had moved in, Dusk got a much bigger bed, giving Spines her own bed, and eventually her own room.

Eris ran straight for their bed, like it was a safe zone. Right when she reached it Dusk grasped her by the tail and spun her around to face him just as he tackled her; Eris let them roll across the bed and placed herself on top, pinning him down.

The couple laughed at their childish rough housing as they relaxed into each other's embrace. Eris allowed herself to slip off to the side of Dusk and dug her face into her shoulder.

Dusk had his arm under her head and around her, gently rubbing his hoof into her back. His light massage coaxed a moan of relief from Eris.

Because of her elongated body, Eris suffered from a lot of back pain, but she was the type to hide any sign of it. Dusk eventually learned about her problem and over time knew exactly how to work her back.

"I love you, gorgeous," Dusk said kissing her forehead.

"I know, 'cause I'm awesome"

The comfort of each other's embrace relaxed the couple to sleep as the sun went into hiding behind the hills.

* * *

Dusk rolled over and started feeling around for Eris in hopes to wrap his legs around her and snooze off a little more. Dusk opened his eyes after he failed to find his chaotic partner. He shot out of bed in a panic when he realized that she wasn't there. Thinking he slept in, he rushed to the window and glanced at the sun.

To his surprise it was hardly after morning.

"What?" he said to himself as he looked back at the bed. "She's never up before noon."

Dusk Shine started looking around in a near-panic. It occurred to him that she _would _get up early to pull one of her pranks. Dusk knew that he was most likely the target; after all you hurt the ones you love, in her case beat, abuse, mind buck, and leave you in a box for a psychologist to put back together.

A pounding at the door made him nearly jump out of his coat.

Dusk rushed to the stairs…and nearly fell straight down. Eris decided to replace their stairs with a sliding pole when she got up.

Another pound at the door pushed the home renovation to the back of his mind. Reluctantly sliding down the pole, Dusk made his way to the door and found Elusive's little brother, Sweepy Bell, on the other side.

"Eris and my brother are fighting again." he said without bothering with any formalities.

"What? Where?" Dusk ask a little taken back.

"At the shop," Sweepy said pointing in the general direction of his brother's business.

"Eris is at Carousel Boutique?"

Sweepy tilted his head at him. "Are you listening?" he asked rhetorically.

"R-right, sorry, ok let's go and see what the problem is."

* * *

Dusk and Sweepy opened the door of the boutique to the sounds of arguing.

"Why can't you be more ladylike, Eris?" Dusk heard Elusive say in his signature 'I'm angry but I'm not yelling' voice.

Dusk knew Eris would start responding in some crude manor just to make Elusive angry.

"Why do you go get Scooteroll and go visit the Apples, Spines already there?" Dusk said to Sweepy hoping to spare his innocence.

"Because I have a big dick and when I walk, it swings!"

Too late.

"I thought Eris was a girl?" Sweeps said looking up at Dusk.

Dusk Shine couldn't think of what to say so he went for the truth.

"She's making a joke and a metaphor. She's saying that good manners are beneath her." He smiled awkwardly at the colt hoping he understood.

"Oh, like when Rainbow Blitz says he has bigger balls than my brother?"

Dusk's jaw hung open for a second and just nodded.

"Just go and play with your friends," Dusk said in a defeated sigh.

Dusk left the foyer and allowed the two to see that he was present.

Elusive glared at Dusk like the fight was his entire fault. "I will never know what you see in this vulgar creature."

"That's cause you're blinded by my awesomeness!" Eris said as she put on a pair of shades similar to Rainbow's favorite pair. "There should be a warning label on me." Dusk rolled his eyes a little.

"Can we plaster it over your mouth?" Elusive asked in a snarky way. "Answer for yourself, Dusk Shine, or are you beneath her or something."

Dusk tried to answer, but Eris interrupted him again.

"Oh, he's _beneath _me quite often," she said as she wrapped her arms around Dusk, pulling him close to her chest and causing him to blush a little. "And he loves it!"

Elusive was once again taken aback by her vulgar remark.

"You're just jealous," Eris said, as she continued her attack. "He found someone to love, while you're still waiting for your princess. Ya pansy."

"And what makes you think that it's really love?" Elusive sneered at her, slowly losing his composure to his anger.

"Shut up, Elusive," Dusk Shine said, surprising both of them. "I don't want to hear you say anything like that again." Dusk Shine face was contorted in a look of pride and anger as he looked his friend in the eye.

"I love Eris for everything she is; her faults included. She has made me happy these past two years and I feel _no _need to defend my relationship with her."

Elusive looked a little ashamed after being chastised by his friend.

"You're right Dusk Shine, my accusation was rude and uncalled for." Elusive turned his attention back to Eris. "I'm sorry for my uncouth behavior, malady. I may not agree with your mannerisms, but I have not seen Dusk Shine enjoy himself so often as he does these days. You _have_ made one of my dearest friends happy and I thank you." He did a slight bow of his head to her.

Eris could only rub the back of her neck and stare at the floor. She wasn't used to all this…sentiment. She didn't know how to respond.

Normally she would just ignore them and cause some mayhem, but after two years with Dusk Shine and his friends it wasn't just her happiness that she was worried about. Driving Dusk crazy was fun; downright pissing him off, a little less desirable, at least for today.

"Gorgeous?" Dusk ask pulling her out of her awkward internal conflict. "Why are you here? I'm surprised you're even up this early."

Eris glared at him for a few moments.

"You know I can magically stick your head up your ass, right?"

Dusk gulped and gave her a sheepish laugh.

"I agree with her, Dusk," Elusive said.

"You do?" Dusk said in the flattest voice he has ever used.

"Well not in such a colorful way, but a gentlecolt never asks a lady of her business. A mare is entitled to her secrets, after all. Now then," Elusive approached Dusk and spun him around. "You two must skedaddle." He started pushing Dusk to the door. "I have some work to do today." Elusive looked back at Eris and gave her a knowing wink. "And I know you have your own errands to get to."

"Um… not really," Dusk replied, a little confused by Elusive sudden change in demeanor.

"Actually," Eris said as she caught up to them. "We've been out of food for two days now."

"What? Why didn't you go to the store?" Dusk ask as he was shoved out the door.

"Ta-ta you two" Elusive said before closing the door on them.

* * *

Most of Ponyville's goods were local and of high quality, but they were also seasonal and Ponyville didn't make everything. Luckily there was a modern grocery store that picked up the slack.

Eris pushed a cart around as the couple made their way through the store.

Eris always tried to turn the winding aisles into a game of cat and mouse; usually by rushing off with the cart when Dusk is trying to put something heavy into it. Other times, Dusk is being a cuddly colt and she'll rush off egging him on to run after her if he wants her attention, quickly becoming a game of chase and nuzzle.

Dusk would groan and yell at her, but he had fun every time he had to chase her.

"Booze!" Eris yelled out as she suddenly did a 90° turn into the next aisle.

Rolling his eyes and laughing to himself, Dusk calmly followed her.

"By chaos, dear, look."

The aisle had alcohol on one side and chocolate products on the other side. Needless to say, the sight caused a little excitement in Eris

"The store manager is an evil genius," she commented.

"Or a marketing one," Dusk added as he caught up to her. "Want to get some wine, gorgeous?" he suggested as he scanned the wine racks. Shuffling of claws and wheels told Dusk that Eris just ran off.

Dusk bolted the other way hoping to cut her off in the next aisle, but she saw him and made a beeline to the next one over.

Dusk had to run up the aisle to be able to even see her, but alas, he lost track of her.

Dusk started searching for her, gathering groceries as he went, eventually Eris giggled and gave her position away.

The chase was on.

The pair got all kinds of looks as they ran through every aisle smiling.

Glares, smiles, and confused laughs; looks of longing, jealously, one couple even giving them a look contempt, wishing they had that kind of fun. A store clerk pointed his hoof down an aisle and smiled at Dusk as he came around the corner, letting him know where Eris went.

Eventually Eris was caught by her tail and gave up.

"Can you go an hour without causing a scene?" Dusk said between his heavy breathing.

"You could have just ignored me and let me run off," responded Eris as she ran a claw down his jaw line.

"Now, what kind of stallion would I be if I did that?" Dusk asked as he played along.

"A single one," Eris teased.

"Like I would let you get away," he teased her back.

"I'm just too awesome to leave," Eris sighed as if it was a burden.

Eris quickly moved and pressed herself into Dusk, nearly forcing him to rear up. she took his face in her claws and brought hers closer to his. She leaned towards Dusk and gave him a very slimy lick from the end of his face to the base of his horn.

Shivers of disgust ran across Dusk body as he pushed Eris off him.

"Eris! Really?!" he yelled at her.

Eris gave him an evil giggle as she watched him wipe the saliva from his face with his foreleg.

"Come on, Eris, we have to finish," Dusk said as he stomped off.

* * *

The couple made it home around noon, neither one had a chance to eat breakfast and their stomachs were becoming hostile.

"Wait, Eris," Dusk said as he stopped her at the door.

His horn lit up and Eris saw several flashes of purple through the windows. Then Dusk teleported the grocery goods into their home.

"I was going to wait till tonight, but you're hungry, I'm hungry…" Dusk open the door and let the scene inside do the talking.

Inside all the furniture was gone; in the middle of the floor sat a candlelit table for two. As the couple entered all the curtains closed and candles all around them came to life, dancers of light and shadow flickered over the library. Salads and baguettes already sat on the table waiting for them.

"It's an anniversary for us," Dusk explained. "Four years ago we met for the first time, not under the best circumstances, but it's our first memory. I remember when you challenged my friends and me in front of the garden maze. You smelled of sweet peas and something new."

Eris found herself uncomfortable again; raw sentiment was just not her thing. Dusk was her first on many things, despite Elusive calling her a harlot on many occasions.

Dusk knew how she felt and wrapped his for leg around one of hers.

Eris turned and looked at him smiling at her. "You still smell of sweat peas and something new. To this day I can't pinpoint what that other smell is. That's why I love you Eris; every day is new to me now, because of you."


End file.
